


Dating Advice

by Evitcani



Series: Living and Dying Beneath the Veil [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Advice from a Friend, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: Kravitz gets a call from Magnus. He tells the reaper to start bringing roses.





	

The stone of far-speech buzzed to life against the skeleton's rib cage. "Uh, are you there Death? It's me, Magnus." The hell fire in Kravitz's skull flickered in confusion. He picked the stone up, eyeing it suspiciously. "Magnus Burnsides. You tried to kill me? That Magnus," he heard self-assured chuckling on the other side. 

He flicked the stone on. "How did you get this frequency?" Kravitz didn't dim the astral background noise from the screams echoing in the dungeons of the Eternal Stockade. 

Magnus's response was rapid-fire, "Does it matter? Look here, buddy-"

"Yes, it matters," Kravitz interrupted. He drummed his fingers on the wall. The spirit he was escorting to the edge of the Veil was bouncing impatiently. 

There was a deep sigh of frustration on the other end. "I stole Taako's stone. Anyway-," Magnus huffed. 

"Aren't you two friends? Seems low to steal from your friends," Kravitz intoned. He glanced over and flicked a bony claw at the spirit, forcing it to calm down. 

He thought he heard a light thump in the background, followed by a groan. "Yes, fine, you're right. Can I say what I want now?" Kravitz considered hanging up. He let the silence stretch on. "Gonna assume the silence means 'yeah, go ahead'. Okay, so, Taako _really_ likes you. He thinks he's good at keeping secrets, but he's really not. We share an apartment. Look dude, I hear _everything_." 

Kravitz refused to be embarrassed by eavesdroppers. He didn't have the skin for it anyway. "Your point?" 

"Could you seem like you're trying more?" Kravitz blinked at the antsy spirit in front of him. "Anything would probably be good for him. I get the idea he's never been in love before. I dunno. I used to get Julia roses," Magnus mumbled. "That's all." 

The reaper took a deep breath, walking as he escorted the spirit. "I told her," he replied, gently.

He thought he heard sniffling on the other side of the stone. "Thank you," the whisper was broken, quiet.

"She could have moved on years ago. Only spirits who were happy in life can go so quickly. Magnus, could I request something of you?" Kravitz tried to adopt something close to comforting, his work accent dropping. 

There was a long silence. "Yeah." 

Kravitz touched his edges to the doorway of the Eternal Stockade. "She was a good woman. Even here, she helps other spirits - Forget I said that," he sighed, gesturing. Magnus shouldn't know more about how the astral plane functioned than he needed to. "Live a life that doesn't make her wait when you finally get here."

The stone went dead. Kravitz pulled the boat from the waters and finally brought his charge to the next great adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more Magnus.
> 
> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
